A Night to Remember
by Xinlatus
Summary: Karin asked her team to go on a festival downtown.


**Disclaimer: I don't own team Taka (Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo)**

* * *

Team Taka had just arrived at Yama city late that afternoon. After a bath and a dinner, they settled down in their room. Everyone was silent with their own thoughts until Karin came in. "Guys! There's a festival downtown. We should go!" she stated, standing in the middle of the room, one hand on the waist. All eyes were on her.

She waited and waited. The guys tore their gaze away as if she was not there to begin with. "Bastards! Sometimes we need to relax ourselves by going to a festival like this! Besides, who knows if we could get something from this outing?" she pushed her luck. Still no one responded. Only the sound of Suigetsu drinking from his straw was heard.

Angry vein popped on her forehead, she pointed at the indifferent Uchiha. "Sasuke, you should agree on this!" she said. As Karin expected, Sasuke disagreed. "Waste of time" he replied. Karin snorted. She shifted her attention to Juugo. "Hey, Juugo! What say you?!" she asked. The orange guy looked at her calmly. "I just follow Sasuke. If he goes, I go" he said. Karin hissed and slammed a hand on her temple. "Why do I bother to ask you in the first place?" she muttered to herself but loud enough for others to heard her.

"Damn you all agreed to go against me!" she spat. Suigetsu gave her a questioning look. "You haven't even asked me" he said. Karin glared at him. "Will it actually matter?" she replied. Chuckling, Suigetsu pointed to Sasuke. "That's the point. As long as this guy agrees, then it doesn't matter if we don't. Isn't it right?" he said. Karin eyes were narrowed, she crossed her arms. "When you said that we could get something from this outing, it actually means you. You can get a together time with Sas—"his face was smeared on the wall.

Sasuke and Juugo simply eyed the duos. It was normal for them to see Karin smashing Suigetsu to pieces or rather to splatter. "Fuck it Karin! It hurts!" Suigetsu growled at the redhead. "I'll go alone!" said Karin as she turned away and kicked the door. The door collapsed.

"I think she's really angry" said Juugo, eyeing the other guys. Sighing loudly, Sasuke got on his feet. "I'm going to tell the owner about the broken door" said Sasuke. Juugo and Suigetsu followed him. For the door, Sasuke had to pay extra and even paid for a new room.

"Karin is such a trouble" stated Suigetsu. "As thing end up like this, we might as well go to the festival" said Sasuke. "Huh? If you agreed in the first place, you wouldn't have to pay for the door" Suigetsu complained. Ignoring the ever-thirsty guy, Sasuke went ahead, followed closely by Juugo. Letting out a sigh, Suigetsu followed them.

**Xoxoxox**

It was crowded at the festival. Karin was wandering around, looking at the things on sell. Mostly are foods and souvenirs. She somehow was still irritated at her teammates. "How could they let a girl like me wandering around at a crowded place like this alone?!" she thought until she bumped onto a guy. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled. The guy was terrified and immediately ran away.

"A girl shouldn't be so rude" muttered Suigetsu. Karin was startled, she turned at the guy. "Suigetsu?!" she called out to him. The guy was pointing at the other two Taka members. "Sasuke and Juugo too?" expressed Karin heartily. Juugo was focusing on catching the goldfish with the paper net. "I'm saving you" he said to those golden fish. Sasuke shifted his gaze towards Karin and that literally made the girl's eyes turned all lovey dovey.

"Sasuke… I never thought that you would go all the way here for me" said Karin as she clung onto Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha cringed but to no avail. "It always disgusts me to see you two stick together like this" muttered Suigetsu. Karin death glared him. "Karin, let go off me" said Sasuke. Suigetsu chuckled. "Anyway, I knew you guys would come" stated Karin as she purposely adjusting her spectacles.

"Nah… we came because you broke the door. Sasuke thought that we might come as well..." explained Suigetsu. Karin smiled. She knew that her teammates were not so bad after all. "Well, maybe a little bit of a jerk…" she thought. "Come, we play some game!" she said as she pulled the Uchiha away. "I knew it… she just wanted some time alone with that guy" muttered Suigetsu. He shrugged. "I did it…" stated Juugo as he managed to catch a goldfish on his paper net.

Thus, Karin get to spend one memorable night with her teammates; dragging Sasuke around with Suigetsu following them and Juugo… with his new pet goldfish.

* * *

**A/N: I love this team! Anyway, I hope you like this too. Happy reading!**


End file.
